Skating the Razor's Edge
by Cotto
Summary: Frozen Modern Royal AU, Elsa is into ice-skating as a sport, and she's, well, to put it bluntly, into one of her skating teammates- a girl about her age, named Juliana. This is not any kind of an avocation for that, but it is however, an avocation for gentleness, for compassion, and humane treatment. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy. Elsa/female OC (main paring)...
**Skating the Razor's Edge.**

 _ **By James Carmody.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own "Frozen", Disney apparently does. I forego any claim to financial income for this piece of fan-made literature; this is just for fun, my own and that of others. This is also a bit of a Crossover with C.S. Lewis' "Chronicles of Narnia"- and I do not own that either. There's a touch of Once Upon A Time too, and that's Kitsis and Horowitz, not me, again. I forego any financial claim to this piece of fan-made literature._

 **Summary:** _Frozen Modern Royal AU, Elsa is into ice-skating as a sport, and she's, well, to put it bluntly, into one of her skating teammates- a girl about her age, named Juliana. This is not any kind of an avocation for that, but it is however, an avocation for gentleness, for compassion, and humane treatment. Please read, review/comment, and enjoy._

 **Characters:** _Elsa, Anna, OC, their parents, Aslan._

 **Pairing:** _Elsa/OC, her parents._

 **Rating:** _Most likely: Teen, or K-T._

 **Genres:** _family, romance._

 **Author's Story Notes:** _Elsa's around twelve or thirteen in this, and quite an accomplished skater, but here she's finding herself quite literally skating a razor's edge. Her love-interest is another girl named "Juliana" here._

 _This story originally grew out of a chat I had on dA with another member, whose penname is, as I currently write this, Savvy. She suggested the title of this, and the idea was based on chats we engaged in about Elsa and her parents. This story is partly a tale aimed at her for her to have fun reading, but is also (I strongly believe) consistent with Elsa's personality- iff she's into girls, that is. The consistent part is her aim of being a good girl, that's kept, but her orientation is a literary device in this- partly to tame myself into gentleness towards people like her, and partly because of a desire to provide a good example to people who are tempted like she'll be in this._

 _Oh, and this_ [text] _means mental prayer here._

 **Chapter 1.): Elsa's "Skating" Adventure.**

 **Beginning Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _Here it begins, folks! The reason "Skating" is in quotation marks is because Elsa, the heroine of this piece, but one with a twist, is literally doing two different kinds of skating at the same time- she's skating the edge of a great moral danger, but also engaged in her chosen childhood sport._

 _Trust me, folks, if she can pull this off, she'll be set for quite a while in terms of necessary character! And now, without further ado, I present you Chapter 1 of "Skating the Razor's Edge", named "Elsa's "Skating" Adventure". Please sit back and enjoy._

Twelve-year-old, on the cusp of thirteen years old, in fact, Elsa's thirteenth birthday was in just a few days, but right now Elsa was having the time of her life in this skating performance she was currently engaged in along with the other members of her skating team this evening. Most if not all of her teammates were home taught, same deal with her and her eight-and-a=half-year old sister, Anna, who'd come with their parents to observe the performance. As Elsa danced and twirled on the ice she felt like she was in Heaven!

As the pre-teen princess skated and danced on the ice, she reflected on her past in this sport: she'd insisted on this to her parents for quite a while, since at least the age of six, in fact, as far as she could remember! She'd drilled almost non-stop, to the point of tears, sometimes. There were definitely days when she felt like she was making no progress _whatsoever_ , and days that she'd rather, make that _much rather_ be out there, playing in the snow around their palace than working out in this "drill-pit" as she came to think of this place, or even doing just about _anything_ than her practices for skating, _"But look at this now."_ the pale-blonde princess thought as she engaged in her grand finale- in fact, _she_ was the one they picked for the grand finale- and it felt _great_! _"If it wasn't for all this effort, I'd never be here, and those long days on the edge of tears have_ _ **absolutely**_ _paid off!"_ the princess thought as she took a leap and spun in mid-air, then landed firmly on her right leg- toe of the skate first, then lowered herself down to the sole of the skate on the ice, to an applause that was very satisfying to her!

All that could make this better was to be able to be accepted in her dreamed of relationship with Juliana by her parents- besides this she was in Paradise, despite the sweat that layered her face and her breathing in exertion from the exercise she had just engaged in.

What Elsa most dreamed of was a love-relationship with Juliana, but she had already promised herself that she wouldn't be a jerk about this, and if someone, anyone really, refused her this acceptance; she'd simply look elsewhere's for her desired acceptance. This relationship she wanted was not to be in any way sexual- that was far too icky for her at this point, but she did want a relationship whereby she could hang out with this girl she loved, and Elsa deeply hoped that Juliana loved her as Elsa loved Juliana. It next occurred to Elsa as she looked for the girl who had captured her heart that she loved Juliana the same way as her dad loved her mom- minus the marital intercourse, of course. _"That'd be gross."_ Thought the pre-teen princess as it occurred to her what she'd have to do to conceive a baby. In fact Elsa just wasn't ready for that yet.

But romance was something she was ready for, or so the soon-to-be-teenaged princess thought to herself as she got into the area to remove her skating gear, then once she had she looked for her prospective girlfriend, Juliana, to give her an "after-performance kiss" as Elsa thought of it.

Seeing her dark-haired love-interest hanging out with some of their friends, Elsa walked up to her, and, after tapping Juliana on the right shoulder to get her attention, and Juliana had turned around, looking "Julie" (as she had nicknamed her) said "That was a beautiful performance you did out there, Julie." Elsa had used Juliana's nickname, a name her prospective girlfriend thought of as most endearing.

"You did a very beautiful job out there yourself" Juliana replied, tucking a strand of her jet-black hair behind her left ear; "you're turning out to be quite the artist. That final twirl you did in the finale, that wasn't originally on the plan." When Juliana saw Elsa blush, she replied "Don't be ashamed, I don't know the instructor's attitudes, but I think it's a beautiful embellishment you did by that." She told her.

Elsa smiled shyly; her blonde hair was now free of its braids and bun, and flowed down her back as a gorgeous torrent. "Only one thing could make this better." Elsa said, with a meek look at Juliana's face- then the princess did something she normally wouldn't do no matter what, thinking _"Oh, forget it! If I don't do this now somebody else, likely a boy, will come in and grab her for himself!"_ and she mustered up as much courage as she could, and looked Juliana in the eyes, meekly, and asked her "I love you… do you love me?"

Juliana didn't vocally reply, but she moved forward, and Elsa read the reply as both an acceptance of her love, and as both a request for them to kiss and an invitation, so she leaned in, and before either of them knew it, they were kissing as really close friends and hugging!

Elsa realized, as did Julie, that they were now girlfriends, although they were rather young and didn't want to engage in intimacy outside of friendship, that is, but they were happy to have this close love-relationship!

Elsa's dad, meanwhile, a man who went by the name of "Agnar" had entered the area after the performance, intending to take his elder daughter out to eat for the evening meal, spotted the embrace and kiss, and this caused him some momentary consternation _"Have I brought a homosexual into the world?!"_ Agnar thought, puzzled and utterly baffled- this had thrown him for _quite_ a loop indeed!

Oh, Agnar was a man of his word if nothing else, and he did take his wife and children out to eat, but dinner and the trip home were unusually quiet, especially between him and his older daughter- who the little family all knew was a "daddy's girl" if nothing else! Agnar seemed upset the whole time, and was constantly thinking and wondering if he had over-reacted to his daughter's affection- that didn't seem either sisterly or friendship-like- with this other girl. In fact, Gherda, Agnar's wife got the impression that her husband was either upset or worried about something, as well as deeply alarmed!

To be Continued…

 **End Chapter 1 Author's Notes:** _The next chapter, likely "Conversations of Something More" will deal with the groundwork laid in this part, and yes, I based it at least in part on the "Frozen" arc of Once Upon A Time._

 _Yes, folks, Elsa's in love, with Juliana, and yes, like in the movie, she's clearly a "daddy's girl" in that her dad's opinion_ _clearly_ _matters to her a lot! This is part of the conflict that'll help her to behave herself, and to find the safe way to love her girlfriend, or more precisely the girl she has just gained as her girlfriend!_

 _Anyone see the conflict in Elsa's heart that's coming? I do, but I barely count as I'm not only a fan I'm also the writer of this, but anyone else, feel free to write to me and tell me what you think of this conflict in Elsa's heart between her dad's opinion (something that clearly matters to her) and her (now building) romantic (yes, it is romantic) love of her girlfriend._

 _Aslan will show up later on, as needed, and will be consistent with His personality, views, and goals, don't you worry- I know who That's a rendition of!_


End file.
